


A Voice Like Silk

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Series: HP Daddy Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Bisexual Blaise Zabini, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, HP Daddy Mini-Fest Bingo 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Mommy Issues, Multi, POV Blaise Zabini, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Just as much as anyone likes to be a good boy sometimes Blaise is a bad boy, and sometimes mummy's and daddy's are enablers for such behavior.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Blaise Zabini
Series: HP Daddy Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959394
Comments: 17
Kudos: 40
Collections: HP Daddy BINGO 2020





	A Voice Like Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the HP Daddy Mini Fest: BINGO! on Tumblr. Because I can not turn down an excuse for smut drabbles. Hope you aren't minding the new posts blow up!
> 
> This threesome now has me in desperate need to write more of this ship! Hope you enjoy a tease until I figure out a larger one shot/story for them! Drabbles are evil, and I relish your personal torture choosing to read it LMAO
> 
> Square: Soft Mummy/Daddy

Blaise couldn’t control himself, and it was Narcissa’s fault. She was weak to him. It had even been her that led to his current arrangement with the married couple. Not that he was complaining. He loved having his mummy and daddy, but majority of the time she was who got him into trouble with Lucius. 

He panted heavily as he continued to pound into her tight heat. What had started as a simple hug from behind after a long day’s work, led to a slight reprimand for getting too handsy in the dining room. It was hardly a reprimand though when she led his hands around her body showing him how to grope a pureblood properly. 

“Harder darling harder,” Narcissa moaned softly, making noises that were anything but. 

Blaise snapped his hips sending her thighs bouncing into the edge of the table. It had been perfectly arranged, but now the silverware rattled. Leaning over, her long dress hiked up to expose her small plump backside, he placed his hands on the wood. Putting all his strength into ramming the witch with his stiff cock as they neared their orgasms. 

“I want you to come in mummy love,” Narcissa said breathlessly, each thrust knocking the air out of her. “Come in mummy. Can….can you do that?” 

Blaise groaned loudly, almost near a growl, at the gentle command. The arousal from coming in the witch always caused his bollocks to draw up in excitement. All the witches he had shagged he never did it for pregnancy reasons, but her and Lucius had assured him that wouldn’t be a problem. That him dripping from her was his doing a good job, a reward, and a bloody gift for the older wizard. 

Lucius was the kinkiest bloke he’d ever known. Shagging him, shagging her, sucking him, eating them both out, bottoming when he did something particularly rewarding, and breaking out the ropes and cane when he was less than pleased with his behavior. Usually that resulted in orgasm denial, and not being allowed to touch himself. 

“Right there....oh….” Narcissa’s voice was tight as she began coming with a low dignified mewl. Her inner walls gripped his cock causing him to drive himself deeper into her. Harder, and faster past the resistance, until he was joining her with his own climax with a grunt. 

Dropping his head Blaise savored the release staying deep within the witch. Grinding against her arse slowly with a dropped jaw. Milking himself while she continued to clench teasingly around him, and offering her pussy out for him to enjoy himself through it all. 

The sudden slow clapping from behind him caused his head to pop up. It sent odd and terrified shivers down his spine. As wife Narcissa automatically got the role of mummy, but Lucius was very much the daddy in charge of them both. 

“My my….” Lucius’s voice was silk. “...aren’t you two in trouble?” 

Blaise didn’t have to look to know the smirk he wore.


End file.
